Something to remember me by...
by Devestator
Summary: Aeris' X Cloud. Aeris leave for the forgotten capital leaving a letter for Cloud but what if Tifa gets to it first?


Something to remember me by

Something to remember me by...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

__

Dear Cloud,

I'm not too sure what I'm trying to write, but I hope you'll be able to understand what I'm trying to tell you. You're still asleep in your room, Tifa and the others are watching over you. I'm sorry I won't be there when you wake up but, I've something to do, something that can't wait. 

I've got to go. I probably won't be back for a while at least but you should know that I **will** be back. I can't tell you where I'm going because you won't understand, you can't. You won't be able to follow me and for that I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do. 

You know I can still hear my mom's voice. She's been speaking alot lately, sometimes I think she talks more than Yuffie. She knows I'm the only one who can stop him and she's trying to help me. I think I understand everything now, what I have to do, where I have to go.

This letter is getting pretty long now and I'm all ready late so I better go soon. Remember our date at the Gold Saucer? I really had a great time and I hope you'll take me again when I come back. I really like you Cloud and I don't want to hurt you but this is something I have to do. Someday we'll look back at all this and laugh,

Aeris

Aeris finished re-reading the letter and placed the pen back on the table. She quickly picked up a nearby envelope and carefully folded the letter, placing it inside. She then flipped the envelope over and quickly scrawled the name ''Cloud'' across the front. She stood up and picked up her Wizard's Staff that lay across her untouched bed. With a few deep breaths she grabbed her letter and went outside in search of Tifa.

Tifa was pretty easy to find, she had left Cloud's bedside and had gone to replenish the groups supply of potions. She was shoving them in her backpack as Aeris entered the tiny shop. She gave Tifa a weak smile.

'Hi Tifa.' She said trying her best to sound optimistic.

'Oh...hi Aeris. Has Cloud woken up yet? I had to come and buy a few things for Barrett.' She adjusted her backpack and stared hopefully at Aeris.

'No...it's nothing like that, it's just I have a favour to ask.'

'Sure. What's on your mind?'

'Well, I have to go away for a bit. It's nothing serious I just have to do some things. I won't be long probably just a few days. I want you to give this letter to Cloud when he wakes up since I won't be here. Can you do that?'

'Of course, Aeris,' she said taking the envelope from Aeris. 'You don't have to tell me where you're going but I just want to know you're gonna be careful.'

'Sure Tifa. Like always.'

'You'll talk to Barrett before you leave right?' 

'Of course.'

'Well, I guess I'll see you soon enough then. Be careful.'

'Goodbye Tifa. Thanks again. You be careful too. Look after Cloud for me too won't you?'

She nodded with a smile.

'Bye then.'

'Take care of yourself.'

With that Aeris stepped almost sadly out of the shop. She clutched her staff tighter as she prepared to face the open road, on her own for once. 

'It's time, young one.' A voice whispered in her ear.

Tifa Lockheart sighed and again adjusting her backpack left the shop. A white envelope lay ripped in half on the shop floor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note:

Corny! Corny! I know! But I needed something to beat of that relentless writers block. Plus it's like one o' clock in the morning so my brain isn't functioning that well. Please review if you like or if you hated it for that matter! Thanks!

__


End file.
